The Flaming Pimpernel and The Pink Avenger
by Anime-Unglued
Summary: Ranma gets dispwned and leaves for America with Akane.


We the writers of Anime Unglued do not own the copyrights to either Ranma ½ or City of Heroes. They belong to Rumiko Takahasi and Cryptic Studios respectively. We simply voice the answers to the most twisted of anima's what if questions.

* * *

Things had been quiet in Nerima. Dangerously quiet, like the calm before the storm. The "CREW" had been suspiciously inactive of late, and property damage was at a 5 year low. Everywhere that is, except inside the Tendo compound. 

"Damn it pops, what the hell do you think you're looking for?" Ranma was sweating now. This was the first time in years that Genma had done such an extensive and thorough search of all of Ranma's belongings. Ranma knew what his father was looking for, and knew what he'd find if he looked much longer. Genma was after something to bribe or force him into marrying Akane. Apparently none of her family had registered that when she said she hated boys, it applied to the entire male gender, with the notable exceptions of her father and Dr. Tofu. She really was a certified bull dyke.

It was at this moment that his father pulled out a rather large wad of bills, money he'd been saving to pay off Nabiki next time she got some dirt on him. "I knew you'd been holding out on me, you ungrateful child. I'll just have to put this to good use."

Without warning Genma threw the now empty drawer at Ranma, and he quite skillfully and instinctively dodged, and immediately wished he hadn't. The drawer smashed against the wall splintering into a number of pieces, revealing a rather crudely made false bottom, which had concealed a number of magazines. Ranma knew he was doomed. His deep dark secret was about to come to light.

"And just what is this you've been hiding? Most likely something ELSE that should have been given to meeeeee…" Genma's face paled as he began to register just what the magazines were. One had landed open to a rather graphic pictorial. But rather than the voluptuous women Genma had been expecting, he saw page upon page of the male figure, nude and on display in a way that was anything but modest.

Genma recoiled, dropping the magazine he had managed to pick up before registering what it was. "RANMA, What is the meaning of this?"

"Well Pops, ya always told me I had to be strong for the sake of the art, right? Well one of those old books about samurai said that lots of 'em only accepted the attentions of men in order to keep themselves strong. So I got ta thinkin', if the samurai did it, and they were honor incarnate, AND they were strong as hell in the art, then maybe I should be that way. Plus with as many years as I spent roaming around the world with you and not a girl in sight, I just never developed any interest in 'em."

Genma was the one sweating now. Had he really done this to his son? Had he truly turned his only child into creature incapable of loving a woman, of joining or continuing the schools? Was this all his fault? Whether it was or not, he quickly placed the blame elsewhere in true Genma fashion.

"How dare you blame me for your own inadequacies, BOY! I raised you to be a man among men, not a little girl chasing after the boys. If you won't marry Akane and carry on the school then I have no use for you. I'll adopt the Hibiki boy and have HIM marry Akane if I have to. Leave my sight Ranma the clanless. I have no use for a disgusting freak like you."

"If I'm not your son, then return the money you just stole from me, or I'll BEAT it back out of you. I GAVE money to my father. A stranger has no such right. "

Realizing he still held the wad of bills, Genma dropped them with a startled lurch, looking for all the world like they might be covered in some dire contagious disease.

"Fine then. Take them and be gone from this home. And you might consider begging the forgiveness of the Tendos when you leave for having deceived them for so long."

* * *

"What do you mean he disowned you and kicked you out? He's your father for Kami's sake!" Akane looked like she couldn't believe her ears. "Now go up there and make it right!" 

"It's not that easy 'Kane. He found the drawer. In fact he's already talkin' about adoptin' Ryoga and having you marry HIM. You can come with me if ya want. I hear in America they're pretty tolerant of folks like us. Unless of course you WANT to marry tha' pig."

"Why do you ALWAYS pick on him? Besides, you know I don't want to marry him any more than I want to date with Kuno." The air filled with a pregnant pause as Akane appeared to be considering her options. "Fine. I'll come along. If I have to, I can open a restaurant or something to help us get buy. I'll miss my, friends, but at least I'll be away from all the pressure here. I'll meet you at the airport in half an hour?"

* * *

Ranma counted their money one more time. "This should be enough to get us started. We can open a Dojo and teach in the city. As much crime as they have, I'm certain we'll have people flocking to learn the art. If we both teach, I'm sure we'll make money hand over fist. Let's see, a nice big, AMERICAN city. Hmmm, Paragon City, approximate population, two million. Sounds perfect." 

"Next please."

"Miss, we'd like two plane tickets to Paragon City!"


End file.
